αστερια
by Persefone14
Summary: Mi magia es absoluta, mi magia es invencible. Yo soy invencible. Nadie jamás ha tenido tanto poder como tengo yo, en una sola de mis manos. Y llegas tú, pensando que podrás hacerme cambiar de parecer. ¡En plena guerra perdida me encuentro con algo que llevaba años sin poder robar...inocencia! Draco/Astoria/Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, Hola. Esta puede ser-y si queréis que sea, será-mi primera historia. Es un Draco/Astoria(Asteria), ya que me gusta este personaje por lo poco que se a contado de ella, da mucho juego. Lord Voldemort ha ganado, aunque la guerra continua. No quiero desvelaros mucho, por si os gusta, y si no os gusta supongo que no querréis leer más tampoco. Si queréis que siga, por favor, escribid un comentario diciendo lo que queráis, las críticas constructivas serán agradecidas. Muchas gracias, esperaré a ver vuestras reacciones. Todas. ¡Un beso!

Nubes de oscuro vapor de carbón, siendo arrastradas por el viento. El impoluto paisaje blanco de Invierno se veía manchado por esas lineas gruesas de oscuridad, traídas por el intruso: un tren de un brillante color granate.

Asteria apoyó la palma de su mano contra el cristal de la ventana, sus ojos curiosos retenían los detalles que pasaban a rápida velocidad en aquel curioso marco.

El compartimento llevaba cerrado bajo llave desde el inicio del viaje, al fin y al cabo seguiamos en guerra, ¿No? Al menos no duraría demasiado...¡Oh, lo siento, os estoy adelantando demasiado! Habéis sido vosotros los que habéis insistido en que contara la historia, ahora tendréis que aguantar a la narradora..  
>Asteria era...era muy... joven. Acababa de terminar sus estudios y como a todos, la guerra nos pilló con la inocencia aún cubriendonos el rostro como un espeso velo. Pero no era su juventud lo que intentaba explicaros. Había algo en ella, algo que era difícil de explicar. En una época tan oscura, ella era luz. ¿Deslumbrante? No, cariño, no ese tipo de luz. No era agresiva, no saltaba a la vista. No era un lumos en plena noche. Era como los primeros rayos de Sol en primavera, tan fresco como el aire. Tan tímido y tan poco pensado. Tan inocente como las damas de antaño, como una Julieta rescatada de Verona, como la Kitty que relató Tolstói. En una tierra rota por dioses y monstruos, ella aún era un ángel. Con eso no quiero decir que fuera la versión infantil y ridícula de los angelitos de sonrosadas mejillas, os hablo de los angeles biblícos, de aquellos que amaron y perdieron, con furia y corazón. Pero siempre con ese aspecto tan...imperfecto. Bueno, ya os la iréis imaginando.<br>En aquellos años los trenes debían tener mucha seguridad, desviarse de grandes ciudades y caminos conocidos. Todos estaban escondidos por encantamientos, y protegidos por conjuros, pero a veces ni eso era suficiente para alejar a los civiles de las muertes. Aunque Asteria había visto un perfil diferente de la guerra. En América, cuando empezó sus estudios en la escuela de Salem con apenas 6 años, apenas se oía hablar de Lord Voldemort. Algunos habían pagado por caros periódicos extranjeros, y mostraban las fotografías en movimiento de Mortífagos que continuaban en prisión. Pero para todos era otro Grindelwald: luchando por una idea, pero muerto. Y nadie habla sobre los muertos. Recordaba haber oído alguna historia de miedo en los dormitorios de niñas, pasados de boca a boca hablando de un hombre capaz de hablar con las serpientes. Pero, claro, eran historias de niños.


	2. Chapter 2

La anciana cerró la puerta del dormitorio con suavidad, para evitar despertar a los niños que descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo.  
>Mentirosa.<br>Y con gusto, además. Recordó otros tiempos donde mentir era una obligación para sobrevivir, y sonrió. Con aquella sonrisa hueca que mostraba cuando algún impertinente curioso le preguntaba `porque ella había sobrevivido, y otros no´. ¿Por qué? Hay muchas razones. Fue la única capaz de mentir, cambiar de bando, manchar sus manos de sangre y arrodillarse delante de cualquiera que pudiera mantenerla con vida. Nunca había tenido poder, y no comprendía porque otros lo ansiaban de sobremanera. No le veía atractivo, al fin y al cabo de felpudo no se estaba tan mal...  
>Pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a contarles a sus nietos la plenitud de la historia? Demasiada sangre, demasiada verdad entre recuerdos.<br>Asteria no brillaba como un ángel por su pureza, por muy virgen que fuera. A ella en realidad nunca le había parecido más que una muchacha alargada y delgaducha, demasiado diferente para encajar en cualquier parte, siempre con el ceño fruncido por algún debate interno. Una mosquita muerta, eso es lo que era. Tan distinta de su hermana como un "lumos" y un "nox".  
>Camino con los pies descalzos hasta su sillón favorito del salón, y mientras extendía los fríos pies para que el fuego de la chimenea se los calentara, pensó en aquellos días lejanos. Pero los reales, claro.<p>

Asteria observó desde el último peldaño el barullo de gente en el andén. La escena le recordó a un cuadro aprobado por la Inquisición. Hombres ocultos por capas negras contrarestaban con las arregladísimas damas, envainadas en abultados abrigos de pieles. Lo único en lo que todos coincidían es en las pequeñas criaturas vestidas con harapos que caminaban dos pasos detr´´as de ellos, en muda sumisión. La mirada usualmente desinteresada de Draco Malfoy se centró en la muchacha que portaba entre sus manos desnudas un libro a simple vista inocente "Ciencia y Aritmética Avanzada". Entrecerró los ojos y no le costó mucho atravesar la falsa carcasa mágica para adentrarse en el verdadero título "El retrato de Dorian Gray". Si la dejaba a su simple suerte, en dos minutos estaría muerta. Empujado por un acto desacostumbrado, se acercó con grandes pasos hasta la joven y extendió uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a bajar de el vagón.  
>-Si me permites, señorita. Estos peldaños son muy...traicioneros -Los ojos grises de el chico se elevaron hasta encontrar dos cúpulas verdes que le miraron con exceptismo.<br>-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, señor, pero no tengo ningún tipo de minusvalía que me impida bajar un escalón sola.- Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios mientras daba el único paso que le quedaba para llegar a tierra firme, ignorando la mano alzada de Draco. Este arrugó el ceño con molestia, "Seguro que es una de esas estúpidas hembristas, demasiado entretenidas en inundar con esos estupidos carteles las paredes como para detenerse a usar el cerebro", un pequeño bufido se le escapó, "Una idiota más, como si no bastara con las que ya tenemos": La joven había seguido esta conversación interna a través de las pupilas de el ojigris, y antes de que Draco pudiera retirar del todo la mano, se la tomó a modo de saludo, dando un apretón a la manera masculina. Draco alzó una ceja, apartando la mano con repentino asco.  
>-¿Y quién te crees qué eres tú para rechazar mi ayuda?-escupió la serpiente-Gente mucho mejor que tú se tiraría al suelo agradecida por una demostración así.<br>Draco la hubiese matado en ese mismo momento si hubiesen estado solos. Incluso para la mano derecha de el señor oscuro, era mejor mantener una falsa apariencia de pacifismo contra otros sangrepura. Pero él estaba por encima de todos ellos, por muy "limpia" que estuviera su sangre, nunca sería tan azul como la Malfoy.  
>-Entonces dejeme decirle, que usted se rodea de lameculos, y que tiene muy mal gusto para escoger a sus amistades.-Sonrió con un brillo divertido en la mirada.<br>-Cállate.-La orden no sorprendió a la joven, que alzo la barbilla mago que pasó a su lado les lanzó una mirada escrutadora, ante ello Draco sonrió fingiendo que había sido una simple broma tonta entre amigos. Aún con la falsa simpatía en el rostro habló - No deberías criticar mi gusto, cuando se ve que a ti te atraen escritores...-agachó el rostro para estar a la altura de la oreja de la dama.-con la sangre tan sucia como una alcantarilla. O mejor aún, como las tumbas de tus antepasados.  
>Ante eso el rostro de la joven se crispó y sus pupilas se dilataron. "Mierda" fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar.<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- a pesar de la nueva cercanía, y que ahora podía mirar los ojos de el muchacho con mucha más claridad, se sorprendió al no encontrar en ellos calidad ninguna. Solo había vacío.-  
>-Que rápido guardas la cola entre las piernas, ¿No, fierecilla?- Malfoy sonrió, con la situación en las manos, y finalmente con algo de emoción.- Vas a cogerte de mi brazo y me vas a explicar claramente de donde vienes, a no ser que quieras que te delate ahora mismo a las autoridades.¡Y tú!-Esa palabra estaba llena de desprecio, dirigido hacia el pequeño elfo que descansba a pocos metros de allí.- Carga con su equipaje y mantente alejado, no quiero que me llegue tu jodido olor a mugre.<br>nte el estado estático de la joven, Draco agarró con poca delicadeza su codo y cubrió este agarre con su capa. De manera que todos los que estaban en la estación oensarían que estaban afablemente agarrados del brazo como amantes. O al menos, como amigos. Los ojos de Malfoy no se apartaron de el frente, mientras que ella no podía dejar de curiosear entre las pestañas al rubio, a los trenes, a los oscuros colores. Aunque la joven era alta para ser mujer, el rubio le sacaba algo más de una cabeza, y las grandes zancadas de este eran difíciles de seguir. Sin embargo, por nada del mundo Asteria iba a rendirse a ir a dos pasos de él, como si de un elfo doméstico se tratara. Ante ellos apareció el carruaje de los Malfoy, con una gran "M" dibujada en platino sobre la cobertura de onix. El elfo domestico acomodo el equipaje detrás, y les abrió la puerta. La tensión se podia palpar en el aire, pero Asteria no tembló cuando con un ágil salto se adentró en la cueva de terciopelo azul. Detrás de ella entró Draco, que miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cerrar la portezuela y acomodarse en el asiento frente a la muchacha.  
>-Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu procedencia? Y no trates de mentir, nadie jamás a logrado mentirme sin que lo descubriese al instante...<br>-¿Y por qué debería mentirte?-Ceja alzada, ironía en el rostro pálido de ella.-No tengo nada que ocultar, en contra de lo que tú te crees. Que no haya nacido en Inglaterra no me convierte en una fugitiva o en criminal. -Su rostro se relajó, aparentemente. Por dentro, el fuego seguía a pleno rendimiento.- Mi nombre es Asteria. Asteria Greengrass.  
>Un brillo en los ojos del rubio le afirmó que reconoció su apellido. Odiaba aquella manera que tenían en Salem de pronunciar Greengrass, marcando la "r" como si se estuvieran atragantando.<br>- Conozco a "tu" hermana, Daphne.-Observó...o más bien, examinó con la fría mirada de nuevo a la joven, de los pies a la cabeza.-Y no te pareces en nada -remarcó el "nada" de una manera que sonaba hiriente, menospreciante - Ni a los señores Greengrass, tampoco. ¿A quién pretendes engañar?  
>-No pretengo engañar a nadie. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Mi padre es Polar Greengrass, pero mi madre no es su señora. Soy una...bastarda.-la palabra sonó sucia, por el dolor que habían provocado en ella cuando años antes se lo gritaban los pequeños niños en el colegio.- Me he educado practicamente sola, ya que mi madre murió pronto. Mi padre se encargó de mi manutención y mis necesidades monetarias, nada más. Pero ahora es tiempo de que vuelva a casa, como él me ha hecho ver en su última carta. -Buscó dentro de el bolsillo de su vestido y sacó un pergamino finamente doblado.-No son tiempos para andar desperdigados en el mundo. Si no me crees, léelo tú mismo.<br>Casi se podría decir que le arrebató la misiva de la mano, con un rápido gesto. Deslizó los ojos por las palabras hasta encontrar la verdad en lo que había dicho la dama. Cuando terminó esta, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sardónica se dibujara en sus labios.  
>-Así que la deslumbrante Daphne tiene una hermana...tan insignificante.-La joven lo miró a las pupilas con seriedad, sin bajar el rostro en ningún momento,-Ella te odiará, ¿lo sabes, no? Odia todo lo que pueda quitarle protagonismo...y no me puedo imaginar lo que sentirá al saber que cada vez que anuncien su apellido no podrá avanzar bajando las escaleras como una reina, sino que tendrá que compartirlas, ¡Como infanta!<br>-Mi hermana puede brillar cuanto quiera, yo no tengo complejo de Sol. Y preferiría no tener que bajar grandes escaleras como las reinas, ellas llevan tacones muy altos, y yo soy muy poco dada a esos...¿Cómo decirlo? Caprichos estéticos.-se río con sinceridad por primera vez. Draco jamás lo admitiría, ni si quiera mentalmente, pero aquella sonrisa le enterneció algo que llevaba años sin notar: el alma.- ¿Y tú? ¿Bajas escaleras como un rey?  
>-No necesito bajar escaleras como un rey. Yo soy un Dios.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Y por qué tu _querida_ nueva familia no ha venido a recibirte en la estación con los brazos abiertos?- Draco Malfoy fingió que la conversación le traía sin cuidado y apartó con un dedo la cortinilla de terciopelo que ocultaba los ventanucos del carruaje. A pesar de que se sabía el paisaje de memoria, clavó la vista en un punto fijo, con tal de no mirar a la perturbadora _joven.¿Desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le perturba algo?- _No son tiempos para andar sola, y mucho menos desconociendo el terreno... Cualquiera podría hacerte algo.  
>-Ya me ha ocurrido. Me ha metido en el carruaje un prepotente desconocido, y mañana tendré moratones en el brazo por tu suave apretón.-Asteria imitó a su acompañante y se entretuvo alisando arrugas de su falda.<br>-Estoy hablando en serio. -Sus ojos color hielo se volvieron más oscuros, casi se fundió el iris helado con la pupila.-Aunque en los periódicos se oculten los ataques de Mortífagos, todos los días matan, secuestran, torturan y violan a gente. Ni siquiera se respeta que su sangre sea pura. Los hombres lobo pululan a sus anchas, los dementes de Azkaban que el Lord liberó están en cada esquina.  
>-¿Me ves temblando, acaso? Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola, gracias por tu <em>preocupación<em>.-La joven sonrió con suficiencia, entrecerrando los ojos al hacerlo.  
>-No estoy preocupado, simplemente me limito a informar. Si ahora sales sola y mañana tu retrato se reparte con la prensa del día, será por tu orgullo desmedido y tus <em>"perfectas capacidades<em>" -Con desgana el rubio hablo, y después apoyó la columna en las paredes acolchadas.  
>Apenas acabó de hablar el carruaje frenó con suavidad, y Malfoy abrió la puerta con un ligero movimiento de varita.<br>-Bien, ya estás. Mansión Greengrass. Ten cuidado con que Daphne no te ahogue con un abrazo, o que no vierta veneno sobre tu copa,..-La joven bufó ante el comentario, aunque tenía que admitir a su interior que el muchacho no le parecía tan grosero como ella quería pensar. Ni tan desagradable. Desplegó un pie hasta el primer escalón, y se disponía a bajar cuando Malfoy la tomó por uno el codo izquierdo y tiró de ella hacia atrás con una ligera suavidad y un fuerte agarre.- ¿De verdad eres de _esas_?  
>-¿De <em>esas<em>?-La chica le miró, entre asustada y confundida.  
>-De <em>esas<em> que aún creen que el mundo es_ bueno_, que el _amor existe,_ que la _paz llegará_ tarde o temprano. De esas que todavía no están corruptas por el poder, la ambición y el sadismo.  
>-No sé de que me estás hablando, pero si lo que pretendes decirme es si creo en los Cuentos de Beedle el bardo, y si sueño con un príncipe azul que me despertará con un beso, no. No soy tan estúpida como crees.-Se liberó de su agarré con un tirón y bajo con rapidez los dos escalones que quedaban. Cerró la puerta manualmente, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.<br>El carruaje empezó a moverse instantaneamente, sin dejarle tiempo a Draco para contestarla o siquiera volver a mirarla. Draco miró el sillón de enfrente, ahora vacío y estiró las piernas sin importarle subir las botas sobre la cara piel de dragón con insolencia.  
>Entonces lo advirtió.<br>El _olor_.  
>Olor a un tímido rayo de Sol que en pleno invierno te impacta en la nuca, Olor a un día remolinando entre mar y arena, Olor a la euforia antes de desfallecerte por el alcohol, Olor a reírse hasta que te duela el estómago, <em>Olor a vida. Olía a vida.<em>  
>Malfoy dio una fuerte patada a la pared, al darse cuenta de que se estaba deteniendo en pensar en su olor.<p> 


End file.
